Here comes the Bride, Who Just Died
by Flipper da Rocker
Summary: Ned has asked The School of Rock to perform at his Weddding. But after odd disappearings and a even a murder, Dewey finds himself in a living nightmare. Rated for Language, Violence, and Drugs.


**Stick it To the Woman**

A/N: I don't own School of Rock, cause if I did, it would be about 5 hours longer. With lots of sequels. And sequels to sequels. Freddy, Summer, Alicia, Zack, Katie, Billy, ect are property of Paramount Pictures. Yeah... this is meh first fic, and meh first SoR fic too, so... just shut up and enjoy the show. Oh, and one other thing, this takes place a few months after Battle of the Bands, and most of the kids are still 10/11, so very little romance, if any. Boo.

* * *

"Hello, Dewey Finn speaking, whom am I talking to?" the short, rather chubby man with long brown hair recited into the phone.

"Hey Dewey, its Ned. Look, Patty and I are having a bit of a crisis... and we seriously need your help" the nasal, monotone voice replied.

"Will I get paid? I... I mean... what sort of crisis?" Dewey caught himself, before dollar signs began replacing his light brown eyes. He was dressed in a red plaid shirt and a pair of jeans with brown loafers, and a red bow tie fastened at the bottom of his throat. He twisted the phone cord around his index finger, pacing the hardwood floor slowly.

"Well, as you know, Patty and I are getting married in two weeks. The reception will be held at Prince of Peace Church Reception Hall..." Dewey had already tuned out. His former roommate was once again babbling about the magnificent wedding that would bond him and the fiancé from the Underworld, a nagging woman named Patty who hated every last carbon molecule that made up the hard rocker named Dewey Finn.

"...And so he got held up big time and can't perform. Patty was against the idea of me asking you but... would the School of Rock perform at the reception?" Dewey jerked his head up so quickly that his eyes watered with the sting of whiplash.

"We would LOVE to, bro! So... uh... will we be paid?" he popped the question casually, eyeing the large set of silver drums in the corner of the room, right under an AC/CD poster.

"Well, Patty got a raise so... roughly around 500 dollars." Ned replied, scratching his head and yawning.

Dewey smiled, no smirked, his eyes flashing. "We're in."

* * *

"Happy Birthday, un-dearest Katie, Happy Birthday to you!" the group of fifth-soon to be sixth- graders chorused. Zack was strumming along on his electric guitar, and Freddy managed to bash a symbol with a drum stick at the end of the song. They were in the School of Rock practice room, and Dewey was in the corner, sitting backwards on a chair, and watching the children intently. Katie, a tall, tan girl with shoulder-length black hair blushed through the song. She was rather quiet, and didn't talk much, so being the center of attention was a little intimidating. There were 15 children in all, all still dressed in their school uniforms as they had rushed to practice quickly from their last day at Horace Greene Elementary School, excited about going into Middle School when August came around.  
  
Katie was still blushing furiously, looking at the floor bashfully. Alicia grabbed Katie's Bass Guitar and shoved it in her hands, smiling broadly, revealing her metal braces.

"Come ON, we need to PRACTICE." She hissed. "We don't even have a cake, and besides, her party is this Saturday so we need to hurry!"

Gordon, who had been sitting in the corner fiddling with a new program on his laptop, looked up. "Whoa. Alicia, you're starting to sound like Summer. Not... that that's a bad thing..." he added, smiling weakly at the black haired, round-faced girl who was glaring at him.

"I need to go talk to Frankie. We're having a Security Issue." She sniffed, turning around quickly and stomping into the other room, a cell phone in one hand, a clipboard in the other.  
  
"Hey, uh, speaking of party..." Dewey spoke up, causing them to turn and look at him.

"Ned needs us to play at his wedding reception... do you think we can put our heads together and come up with some sort of softer rock songs?" he asked, a bit timidly. These kids were a bit more hard core than he had expected them to become, especially Freddy and Zack.

Billy, who had been sitting in a chair and sketching a design for his latest... er..., 'creation' looked up, his eyes wide, and his grin broad. "A wedding! I... I can design everything Mr. S... I mean, Dewey, in no time!" he squealed, flipping through his sketchbook to a clean sheet of paper.

"Oh, GOD, no..." Freddy murmured under his breath, recalling the first time it had been left up to Billy to design an outfit. He had ended up looking like a purple velour, gypsy drag queen. Although after that the rather odd little designer had come up with a few things that weren't half bad. He still didn't trust him.

Katie licked her lips, plugging her base guitar into the amp. "Brace-face is right. We need to practice. Dewey, I'm sure we can come up with something. After all, Zack was the one who wrote out first kick butt song." She said, causing Zack to smile with pride. "And Tamika, Freddy, Zack, and I wrote that one for the Christmas concert, remember?" she recalled a few months ago, the punk-rock song they had written for a Christmas food-drive show. The following months had been spent practicing songs that had been written by other artists, so they had little practice writing their own

"I'm sure we can come up with something." Dewey said, although he didn't sound like it.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know so far it seems like a really retarded, rated G movie with a stupid plot and Mary/Gary Sues, but I'm making this up as I go, and I have a wicked imagination, so things should get pretty graphic or... something. I dun care if you rate or not. Whoa. I'm probably the first person who hasn't written a SoR romance, and the first person in Fan Fic history who hasn't asked for a rating. Cool. Eh, short chapter. Next one should be longer.


End file.
